


May I Have Your Daughter’s Hand?

by MarzgaPerez



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Love, Meet the Family, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Canon, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: Phillip isn’t sure if Mr. Wheeler will give them his blessing. Neither is Anne.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was a little girl, Anne had been fascinated by any and all sounds associated with trains. She used to think of them as majestic steel beasts, probably because that’s what her father had always called them. In his younger days, Mr. Wheeler was one of many laborers who had laid track going out of Chicago and leading all the way to New York. Or as he liked to tell Anne and W.D. on their Sunday morning walks to Church - _these bare hands made it possible for modern man to travel like the wind._

Her father was a proud man, and he’d instilled that sense of confidence in his children, never wanting them to let an unfair world tie them down. He had given them the right amount of support and even let them fail a time or two so that they could get back up, dust themselves off, and try again.

Anne had always thought she’d marry someone exactly like her father - a self made man who would defy convention if it got in his way. When she really stopped to think about it, this was one of Phillip’s defining characteristics. It just took him a little longer to get there, and he didn’t face the same hardships that her father had. She didn’t know if her daddy would quite make the connection, but she hoped he’d give Phillip a chance.

“Are you nervous, Anne?”

They were seated at the train station in Manhattan, awaiting the conductor to wave the passengers aboard.

“Not really. What makes you ask?”

Phillip chuckled to himself and placed his hands over top of hers. “You’re pulling at the finger tips of your gloves. It’s what you do sometimes when you’re waiting to go on stage.”

“Oh, well. Maybe a little. I’ve never brought anyone home before.”

“I promise not to embarrass you.”

“Really? What’s your strategy?”

“I think you should do all the talking, and I’ll just nod along.”

“That’s fine up until the part where you ask him about...” Anne pointed to her left hand, which was bare for the moment, but Phillip had proposed a few weeks before with a beautiful diamond ring. She was excited to be able to wear it soon.

“I’ll think of something. It only took me a few months to get in W.D.’s good graces. I’m sure I can convince your father to let you marry me over dinner.”

“I’m sure W.D. would be willing to give you some advice. I wonder what’s taking him so long.”

“He’s still waiting in line for popcorn. Maybe now’s a good time to steal a kiss or two, especially since I’m bunking with your brother on the train.”

“Do you think they’ll say anything?”

“About what?”

“All of us...traveling together. You know...in mixed company?”

“Oh. No. We paid good money for these tickets. I don’t think they’ll even notice. I just wish that you and I could be in the same room.”

Phillip traced his fingers gently along the outline of Anne’s chin. She smiled, but then moved his hand away. “Not here.”

Sometimes, he didn’t remember that they shouldn’t be so affectionate when they were out in public, depending on where they were and who might give them trouble. But there were times when the love he felt for Anne swelled up through his chest and overpowered all reason and logic, and he needed her to know. Hell, in those moments, Phillip needed everyone to know, and if some closed-minded passerby didn’t realize that Anne was probably the best person who ever lived, then that was their loss.

“I’m sorry. You’re just too damn beautiful, especially in that fancy hat.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“No, I really like it. You have a whole garden on top of your head.”

“Stop it. I bought this hat because my daddy loves flowers. Remember I told you about his green thumb? How about everything else? Do you think you’re ready?”

“It’s all up here.” Phillip pointed to his top hat and gave Anne a semi-convincing wink. He was trying to keep things light so that Anne wouldn’t worry. But Phillip was not at all certain he could convince Mr. Wheeler that he was worthy of his daughter’s hand.

Anne had already told Phillip about her father’s distrust for white people. _He’s like your father is, only the other way around. And my daddy has more of a reason to be cautious, I’d say, considering the fact that his father and mother were slaves. He was emancipated when he was eighteen, but that didn’t just instantly make his life all better. You know...everything that’s wrong with the world today..._

But Phillip didn’t know, at least, he didn’t know how it felt to be treated as an inferior being or as someone else’s property or worse, in some instances he’d heard about. He did know that he wanted to do more than just protect Anne from the ignorance and intolerance that existed all around them - he wanted to stand beside her.

Phillip finally settled for putting his arm around Anne’s shoulder, if only for a moment. He had to prove to Mr. Wheeler that he could give Anne everything she deserved and more.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years had passed since Phillip had taken the train overnight, and back then, there were no sleeping cars. He remembered his back aching much worse than it did the morning they rolled into Chicago. Although now that they had almost arrived, his anxiety was on the rise. It was paramount that he make a good impression.

“How’d you sleep, W.D.?”

“Fine.”

W.D. wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but at least they’d had a few good laughs playing cards in the parlor car and chatting with some of the other passengers. Many of their traveling companions had either heard of Barnum’s circus or witnessed it for themselves. Anne and W.D. seemed to enjoy the attention they received as minor celebrities during the two day trip. It gave Phillip great relief to see Anne smiling and relaxed as she described to a few of the children what it felt like to “fly.” He knew she had been worried about the way folks might react to them being on the train.

As the train approached the station, Phillip and W.D. gathered their belongings and went to meet Anne in one of the main passenger cars.

“Good morning, fellas. Today’s the day!”

Anne took Phillip’s hands as they exchanged quick pecks on the cheek. She was craning her neck to catch a glimpse of the people waiting outside at the station.

“I wonder who’s coming for us.”

“Do you think it’ll be your father?”

“Probably not. He doesn’t really like to show emotion in public, so he avoids train stations.”

When the train finally came to a stop, the passengers made their way out of the cars. Phillip and W.D. were unloading the bags, and Anne hurried towards the exit of the station, looking around every which way. All of a sudden, she began jumping up and down and waving her hands in the air. “It’s Samuel! Hey, Samuel! Over here!”

A wiry young man in a tan suit came running over to where Anne was standing, his arms outstretched. He lifted her off of her feet, swinging her around in the air. She was laughing joyfully and then telling him to put her down so she could give him a hug. W.D. noticed the happy commotion and strolled over to join them, nodding for Phillip to come along. As W.D. shook hands with the young man, Anne turned excitedly towards Phillip.

“This is our cousin. Samuel Johnson. His mother is Daddy’s little sister Lucille. And Sam, this is Phillip Carlyle. He’s my-“

“Manager?”

“No, my-“

“Landlord?”

W.D. couldn’t hold back a laugh as Anne was getting flustered.

“Very funny. He’s my...beau.”

“Oh...your...beau?”

Phillip cleared his throat, putting his hand out towards Sam. “It’s nice to meet you. Anne’s told me a lot about you. Said you used to train with her and W.D.?”

Sam slowly took ahold of Phillip’s outstretched hand but couldn’t shake the look of astonishment from his face. “Uh...yeah. Nice to meet you. Does, um, Uncle Willie know about yer fella, here?”

Anne had her hand on her hip, watching their exchange. “I should think so. I wrote to him a bunch of times. And you knew we were coming for a visit...”

“Well, yeah...mama told me to stop by the station these past few days in case the train was running early. I’ve got a wagon for us, but she didn’t say nothing about...”

“What you been up to, cousin? You weren’t here the last time we came home.” W.D. changed the subject, clapping his cousin on the back, as he picked up some of the suitcases and led them towards the exit.

Phillip and Anne exchanged nervous laughter as they joined hands and followed behind the two men.

<><><><><><><><>

The streets of Chicago reminded Phillip of the New York he knew as a child. It was a fairly large city with several multi-story buildings in progress and quite a few people from all walks of life, moving to a fast pace but not nearly as fast as he was used to.

As they went further in the direction towards the Wheelers, Phillip started to notice that he was now in the minority. The street vendors and the shoppers changed from mostly white faces to brown. The streets themselves became narrower and not as well maintained, and the buildings were not as grand and well structured. Groups of young men were gathered on street corners, playing cards or huddled together, looking at the newspaper.

Sam and Anne were in the front of the wagon, exchanging friendly greetings with everyone who spoke. Anne would turn around occasionally to check on Phillip and make sure he was alright. She was thrilled he was with her but starting to feel a little queasy about presenting him to her father.

W.D. was sitting across from Phillip in the back of the wagon, wondering what was going through his mind.

“So...what do you think about...the neighborhood?”

Phillip figured W.D. was hinting at something. “I know you think I’m out of touch with reality, but I’m not. This is a lot like some of the neighborhoods in New York. The local government doesn’t invest in maintaining the streets and building up the area. It’s not right.”

W.D. nodded. “And...doesn’t hire perfectly capable black men, doesn’t put any money into the schools for their children...”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could change things.”

“Yeah, well...now you know what it was like for our daddy when we moved here, only he was lucky to get hired on with the railroads. Anyways, they _said_ he was lucky. But he can’t walk as good now on account of his back. He did it so we could have a chance at something better.”

“I know. He sounds like a great man.”

“That’s cuz he is.”

Just then, Anne leaned back, narrowing her eyes at W.D. “Enough with the lecture. We’re here.”

They piled inside the hallway of the first floor apartment building. Anne stood in front her father’s apartment door with Phillip on one side and W.D. on the other. Sam had stayed with the wagon and was gathering their belongings.

She smiled warmly at Phillip, letting him know so many things with just one look - that she loved him and that she would do everything in her powers to show her father what he meant to her. “Ready?” Anne took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Heavy footsteps approached the door from inside the apartment. Locks clinked and clacked and then the door was opened by a middle aged gentleman wearing suspenders and a pair of spectacles. A smile slowly spread across his face, and the creases around his eyes deepened with gladness.

“Annie and William! You made it.” He threw his arms around both of them, and a few seconds later, he realized that someone else was with them. A stranger. “Who’s this?”

Before Anne could get a word out, there was a loud shriek from somewhere inside the apartment. A woman emerged from the kitchen door. She had a towel in her hands and was wearing a house dress and apron with soft black curls framing her glowing face.

“Well, look at what the cat drug in!” She pushed past Mr. Wheeler to hug Anne and W.D. and then winked at Phillip before stepping back and ushering them inside.

“Come in and have a seat. This must be that fella from the circus you wrote about, Annie.” She practically pulled Phillip inside and sat him down in a chair. “Just call me Aunt Lucille. What’s your act, son?”

“My a-act?”

Anne chimed in. “Lucille, this is Phillip Carlyle. He’s my-“

“He’s one of the ring leaders in the show.” W.D. put his hand on Anne’s shoulder as he’d figured out that Lucille hadn’t yet shared the news of Anne’s new beau with their father.

Mr. Wheeler had taken a seat across from Phillip and was no longer eyeing him suspiciously. “These two must be pretty talented for their boss to make this trip, eh? Must’ve wanted to keep an eye on you.”

“Oh, no sir. I’m not their boss. Just a...friend. Anne speaks a lot about her family, and I’ve never been to Chicago before, so I asked if I could come along. It’s very nice to meet you.” Phillip stood up and approached Mr. Wheeler, giving him a firm handshake and then returning to his chair.

It was about then that Sam wandered in with the rest of the suitcases. “So...what goes where?”

Lucille stood in the middle of the room so that she could direct everything. “Mr. Carlyle can stay in our spare room, and Annie and W.D. will stay here, of course. Sam, do you mind putting everyone’s bags where they belong, and Annie, you come with me to the kitchen so we can fix these men folk some coffee.”

Anne seemed to be on the verge of protesting when her aunt whisked her into the kitchen and closed the door.

“Why didn’t you tell Daddy the truth about Phillip?”

“Well, now. Happy to see you too.”

“I’m sorry, Auntie. My nerves are a bit frayed. I’ve been anxious about introducing Phillip to Daddy. You see, Phillip wants to propose to me, but he’d like to ask Daddy first.”

“I figured as much, the way you went on and on about him in your letters.” Lucille continued pouring the coffee and readying the cream and sugar. “But you can’t just show up like this and spring it on him.”

“That’s why I wrote to him first.”

“Yes, but even still. You should give him a chance to get to know the boy before you set your father up to dislike him.”

“We’re only here for a few days.”

“I’ll help you. That is, _if_ I approve. Of course you had to fall into something complicated. That’s our Annie. Always looking for a challenge.”

“Oh, but if you only knew...he’s the one.” Anne opened the kitchen door a crack to watch Phillip making awkward small talk with her father, but he seemed fairly intrigued. It was obvious that Phillip’s charm could not be contained.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had finished their coffee, and W.D. and Sam retreated to the upstairs apartment to play some backgammon. Phillip offered to help with the dishes, but Anne gave him a slight nudge to stay and keep her father company.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the kitchen and was pleased to see them engaged in conversation.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have an idea. Sam has the wagon for the rest of the day. Daddy, shall we go for a ride? Maybe do some sight-seeing?”

Mr. Wheeler smiled at his daughter and reached for her hand. “In a little while, Annie. Your friend here was about to tell me about the summers he spent working for B&O. Biggest railroad company in the Northeast.”

“Yes, sir. I had a job unloading cargo. It was either that or working in my father’s office, and I wanted to do something where I could be outside.”

“Well, it’s nice you had the choice.”

Phillip tugged at the collar of his shirt, realizing he had maybe just come across as a privileged jerk.

“Let me tell you about the early days of the railroad...”

Anne leaned into the armchair of her father’s seat, listening intently as he started to speak. Even though she’d heard all of his stories before, he always had a way of putting things in perspective.

“Whether it was bone chilling cold, or the hot sun was beating down on our skin, they had us laying down tracks. It became a brotherhood. We developed our own rhythm over time. Very little pay, just enough for some food in our bellies and clothes on our backs. Except, Annie was mighty smart about stretching our groceries and putting a little money aside every week. That’s how come we were able to pay for the tumbling lessons.”

Anne patted her father’s shoulder. “It was a team effort.”

“I s’pose so. The city has grown quite a bit since then. Annie, why don’t you and W.D. show your friend around? Invite Sam. You young people go and have some fun.”

“But Daddy, we came home to visit with _you_.”

“Yes, yes...we’ll do that later. It’s about time I had a nap, and then me and Lucille are gonna make supper for everyone. Beef stew. Can you cook, Mr. Carlyle?”

“No, not really, sir. And please, call me Phillip.”

“Probably never had to cook a day in your life. Probably had people to do that for you...”

“Daddy...”

Phillip fidgeted slightly in his seat. “No, he’s right, Anne. But I’ve been on my own for a few years now, and I finally learned how to boil water.”

Mr. Wheeler chuckled at his remark, so Phillip continued. “Once, I tried to make a three course meal and somehow managed to burn the salad.”

Anne giggled knowingly, then stifled her laughter when her father looked at her oddly.

“Well...” Mr. Wheeler stretched his legs out in front of him. “I think it’s about time for that nap.”

“Let me help you, Daddy.”

“Alright, Annie, if you insist. But I don’t need it, you know.”

Phillip stood up too. “It was nice speaking with you, Mr. Wheeler.”

“Likewise, Mr. Carlyle.”

Phillip wasn’t sure how things were going, only that he and Anne were apparently keeping their relationship quiet. He looked towards Anne as she was walking her father towards his room. She turned quickly and gave him an encouraging smile, so he supposed he was doing alright.

<><><><><><><><>

“I don’t know, Anne. It feels like we’re being deceitful.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll tell him tomorrow.”

They were all heading back to the apartment after getting some ice cream and taking a tour of the city. Sam had to return the wagon he’d borrowed, so now they were on foot.

W.D. decided to give his two cents on the matter. “You should have walked into the apartment with a ring on your finger and introduced Phillip as your fiancé. No point in beating around the bush.”

Anne scoffed at her brother’s comment and took Phillip’s hand. “Well...I do think my father likes you.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Everything’ll work out like it’s supposed to.” Anne leaned in to kiss Phillip and pulled the brim of her hat down so that it was covering their faces.

A little while later, they arrived at the apartment building and headed inside. W.D. unlocked the door, and there was a delicious aroma wafting through the apartment and a table set for six.

“We’re back!”

Anne took off her gloves and hat. She was headed for the kitchen when Lucille came out, holding a large porcelain dish with a cloth wrapped around each handle. “Watch out! Hot plate coming through!”

Mr. Wheeler was right behind her with some freshly baked bread and a jug of cider. “Everyone have a seat. Supper’s ready.”

Dishes and glasses were passed around and filled, and the sounds of light conversation were mixed with the noise of spoons scraping against bowls and “oohing” and “ahhing” over the hearty meal. Mr. Wheeler seemed a bit more reserved than earlier, but Phillip was starting to feel like less of an intruder. He hoped that his desire to marry Anne would be embraced and not challenged.

Phillip’s eyes were locked with Anne’s for most of the meal. She was practically glowing, and there was a lightness about her that made her even more beautiful. He knew she was especially happy being surrounded by the people she loved.

Mr. Wheeler started clanging his spoon against his glass, and everyone stopped their conversations to listen to what he had to say.

“It’s never too late for a toast.” He raised his glass in the air. “To our young people. To their kindness and perseverance and willingness to take care of these two old timers, even if we had to cook for them. Eh, Lucille?”

After some laughter, everyone else raised their glasses and took a drink. But Mr. Wheeler wasn’t finished. “Now, I know you’ve got your whole lives ahead of you, but I’d like to see at least one of you married before I’m in my grave. I’d also like a grandchild or two. Annie, there’s an old friend of yours that might stop by tomorrow. Do remember Clyde Foster, the preacher’s boy?”

The room suddenly grew quiet, and the color drained from Anne’s face. She looked down into her lap.

“Annie? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Lucille tried to fill the silence. “You probably scared the girl, Willie. No need to play match maker. Our Annie will meet someone when the time is right.”

Anne was still avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table, particularly Phillip, and he was on the verge of blurting out what he’d been wanting to tell Mr. Wheeler ever since they’d arrived.

“Well, Anne? What do you think?”

“Um...Daddy, that’s awful nice, but I...well, I...”

“You...what?”

“Well, I...”

“You wouldn’t happen to already have a beau, now...would you?”

“Well, Daddy, I...”

“And he wouldn’t happen to be sitting right here in this room? Would he?”

Phillip started to speak, but Mr. Wheeler continued.

“I may be old, but I’m not blind.”

“Daddy...we were gonna tell you...”

“Oh really? I thought you might just keep making eyes at each other and thinking I wouldn’t notice.”

Lucille tried to come to their defense. “Now, Willie. Anne wanted to tell you, but I thought she should wait.”

“ _You_ thought...so everyone else knew about this?”

Light tears were now streaming down Anne’s face. Phillip reached into his pocket and fished out a handkerchief, handing it to from her across the table.

“Sir, Mr. Wheeler, if I could-“

“Mr. Carlyle, I’d like a word with my daughter...alone. You all may excuse yourselves.”

Phillip looked over at Anne and was at a loss for what to do.

“It’s alright. You better go.”

Lucille could see that her brother meant business. “C’mon, now. Let’s give them some privacy.”

W.D. got up from the table but paused before following Lucille and Sam to the door. “I know it’s not my place, Daddy, but Anne and Phillip are happy together, so if you could-“

“That’s right. It’s not your place. Maybe you could have done a better job keeping an eye on your sister. I don’t need to explain to you why a union like this won’t work. But apparently, I need to explain it to Anne.”

“Sir, if I could-“

“You, Mr. Carlyle...may go.”

Phillip slowly put his napkin down and reluctantly backed towards the door, wondering if this had been a losing battle from the start. Lucille ushered him out of the apartment and closed the door behind them. Phillip stood firmly in the hallway.

“I better stay here...in case she needs me.”

“Son...Willie’s never raised a hand to that girl, and he’s not about to start now. Just let it be. They need to talk things out. This isn’t the first time they’ve been at odds.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know Anne. She came up with this grand scheme to move to New York...”

“And she succeeded.”

“No, not the first time. When she was fifteen, she was ready to conquer the world and bound and determined to leave Chicago. Willie had to put her in her place. Told her she wasn’t ready and that she needed to wait for the right opportunity to come along. And she listened.”

“What’s he going to say about us?”

“Dunno...but we’ll see if she listens...”


	4. Chapter 4

Phillip hadn’t felt this helpless since the night of the fire, when he knew if he didn’t rush back into the building and find Anne, she’d be gone forever. Now he had the same desire to break through her father’s apartment door in some heroic fashion. It wasn’t right that she had to fight their battle alone.

But his rational side kept him sitting on the window ledge of the upstairs apartment, staring up into the night sky. Or maybe it was the fact that W.D. had joined him and was offering support in his own way.

“Here. Take some.” W.D. held out a small silver flask and waved it towards Phillip.

“No. I better not. Trying to quit.”

“Just take it.”

“Fine.” Phillip decided not to resist any longer and took a long, satisfying swig before handing the flask back over. “Are they still talking?”

“Seems like it. I might be bunking with you tonight.”

“Why? Why is this happening?”

“Cuz the Wheelers are a stubborn lot. With the exception of yours truly. Anne shoulda known that Daddy wouldn’t support this.”

“Support what? Her happiness?”

“Hey, you don’t have to convince me. I mean, you did, but I’m not my father. He doesn’t believe that the two of you belong together anymore than those white folks who make a fuss about your big kiss at the end of every show. It doesn’t matter how good Anne thinks you are or how nice you come across, my daddy has seen some things in his lifetime, things he’s probably never told Anne because he didn’t think he’d have to.”

“Why didn’t you warn her? She actually thought we had a chance.”

“You still do. Like I said, stubborn.”

W.D. got up and tapped Phillip on the shoulder with the flask. “You can give this back to me in the morning.”

<><><><><><><><>

He could sense that Anne was nearby. It was her sweet scent and her soft lips on his and her voice whispering in his ear. “Wake up, Phillip. Wake up.”

Between multiple blinks and then rubbing his bleary eyes, Phillip came to and realized that Anne was by his side, hovering over him but talking to someone else.

“Why’s he on the floor, W.D.? His breath smells of whiskey! Where would he have gotten ahold of that?”

She was angry, waving her finger in an accusatory manner when Phillip felt two sets of strong hands lifting him up and taking him towards the washroom.

_“Get a pail of cold water.”_

_“Is that really necessary?”_

_“It’ll work like a charm.”_

_“Aunt Lucille, can you please make some coffee?”_

Before Phillip could get any words out to protest, W.D. and Sam had him in the tub, fully clothed, when he felt the sting of icy cold water pouring over his head and down his back.

“Wh-what was that for?”

“My father wants to see you. Gotta get you looking proper.”

W.D. handed him a towel as Anne came into the washroom with a set of clean clothes. Her eyes were tired and full of concern, but she didn’t look completely defeated.

“How’d it go?”

“Better than I thought. He wants to talk with you, but I don’t see how...just look at you.”

Phillip grabbed her hand before she could turn away. “I’m sorry. I guess I drank a little more than I should have. I’ll be fine. Nothing is going to get in the way of me securing your father’s blessing.”

Phillip was on his knees in the tub, and pulled Anne close to him, kissing her reassuringly and then grabbing onto her to steady himself. As he struggled to climb out of the slippery tub, they couldn’t help but laugh at their current predicament.

“Get dressed, and I’ll have some coffee ready for you before you go downstairs.”

“Good idea.”

<><><><><><><><>

He stood outside the apartment door, mentally readying himself for the challenge that was awaiting him on the other side. Phillip could understand why Mr. Wheeler was cautious about his daughter being with someone he barely knew and skeptical about what kind of future they would face. What Mr. Wheeler didn’t know, although Anne may have tried to tell him, was that they weren’t afraid anymore, and they weren’t going to let anyone or anything come between them.

Phillip finally knocked on the door and waited patiently until Mr. Wheeler let him inside.

“Come in. Have a seat.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Phillip sat down across from Mr. Wheeler in the same place where they had exchanged pleasantries just the day before, only this time, Phillip was strangely calm and ready to make his case.

Mr. Wheeler seemed a bit weary. His spectacles sat low on the bridge of his nose, and Phillip could see that his eyes were red.

“Well...Mr. Carlyle. It looks like neither of us slept too much last night.”

Phillip was surprised by the almost friendly tone in his voice. “No, sir. I guess not.”

“So...ask me what you came here to ask me.”

“Pardon?”

“I know about you and Anne, of course, and I suppose you came all this way with a purpose. You knew ahead of time that I might not approve.”

“Sir, let me first apologize for what may have seemed like a dishonest approach to our...situation. Anne and I were under the impression that you knew about me, about us. I’m sorry we waited to tell you-“

“Didn’t need to tell me anything. I figured it out after seeing you together...after seeing my daughter’s face light up in your presence.” Mr. Wheeler gripped the arms of his chair. “Anyway, Lucille reads better than I do, so she always tells me what’s in Annie’s letters. Guess she decided to keep certain pieces of information to herself. I think she was trying to protect me...or maybe Anne. But here we are now. So...ask me.”

Phillip took a deep breath. “Well, sir. I love your daughter. And she loves me. I’d do anything for her. What I wanted to ask you for...because Anne loves and respects you, is your blessing...of our engagement...and our marriage.”

He was looking Mr. Wheeler in the eyes, awaiting some kind of reaction or hint of what he might be thinking.

“I see. And you’ll provide for her? And protect her?”

Phillip nodded vigorously.

“What about children?”

“Yes, I think so. One day...when we’re ready.”

“Well, Mr. Carlyle. Family is everything. I understand from Anne that your parents are not very supportive of your relationship.”

“No, sir.”

“And while she explained to me that you’ve stood up for her on a number of occasions, even risked your life for her, I’m afraid I can’t give you my blessing.”

His words hung in the air, followed by an awkward silence.

“I suppose you’ll get married in spite of my stance?”

“I-I don’t know, sir.” Phillip was searching for the right words. Something, anything to convince Mr. Wheeler to change his mind. “I think you’re making a mistake.”

“Is that so?”

“Without your blessing, even if we do marry, Anne will never be at peace.”

“But marrying a white man and having his children and facing scorn and prejudice at every corner...you think she’ll be at peace? Do you know what happens to colored girls who get entangled with white men - either by choice or by force? I’ve seen it all. They get whipped, beaten, tossed to the side, and left to fend for themselves and their mixed-race children.”

“I would never do that to Anne. Those were different times...”

“You think so, but some things never change.”

“Mr. Wheeler, I would ask you to please reconsider. Anne is strong and intelligent and brave. She knows the risks, and she knows I’ll stand beside her.”

“Listen, you seem like a decent fella...but the answer is still no. I cannot give you my blessing.”

Phillip put his face into his hands and then got up from his chair. He wasn’t sure how much more he should push back at the risk of angering Mr. Wheeler and losing any and all chance of convincing him one day.

He needed to find Anne. She’d know what to do. He couldn’t lose her. 

Phillip turned to go. “I hope you’ll find it in your heart to change your mind one day, sir.” His hand was on the doorknob when he heard Mr. Wheeler say something.

“That’s it?”

“I’m sorry, sir. What did you say?”

“I said... _that’s it_?”

Phillip stepped back towards the sitting area. “Well, no sir. There’s plenty more I could say, but you seem fairly set on your decision.”

“Let me tell you what I had to do to convince my father-in-law that I was a worthy suitor for his daughter. Sit back down.”

Phillip was confused but obliged nonetheless.

“I was a free man at the time, but I had stayed on to finish working the spring harvest. Really, I wanted to stick around long enough to see her again. _Marion._ I’d met her at a Sunday gathering after Church, spoken to her a few times, and I knew she was the woman I wanted to marry. So one day, I walked the 20 miles to the neighboring farm where she worked. I marched myself through miles and miles of mud-covered fields to ask her father for her hand...and he turned me down. Told me to come back the next day if I was serious. So I walked the 20 miles back home and turned around and did it again the next day. It was pouring down rain. And what do you know? He turned me down again...and then again. It was the fourth time of me making that long trek that he finally gave us his blessing. Course, she had to say yes too. And she did.”

“Sir...what do you want me to do so that you know I’m serious. Tell me, and I’ll do it.”

Mr. Wheeler put his hands together and pressed them against his forehead as though he was deep in thought. “Well, I could send you away and tell you to come back tomorrow and then the next day and the next. But what’s the point in delaying the inevitable?”

“Mr. Wheeler, if there’s someway I could prove to you that I am worthy of her love...”

“I s’pose you already have, son. You see, as much as I want to protect my Annie, she’s done made up her mind. And you did the right thing coming here. It took guts. I’ll give you that. So...ask me again.”

Phillip paused, unsure if this was some kind of trick, but what did he have to lose.

“Alright, sir...may we please have your blessing to marry?”

“You may. Course, Annie has to say yes too.”


	5. Epilogue

Anne loved seeing her father all dressed up. She was beyond grateful that he’d made the trip, but she never doubted that he would. It was the first train ride he’d ever taken to New York, after being among the first railroad men to make such travel possible.

“Are you nervous, Annie?”

“No, Daddy. Why do you ask?”

“Cuz you won’t stop pulling on your gloves.”

“I guess you’re right. I just hope I don’t stumble. This dress is so long.”

“You look beautiful though. That boy won’t know what hit him.”

“Can you see him?”

“Let me take a look.” Mr. Wheeler slowly peered around the open doorway as the last of the attendants made their way down the aisle.

“Well?”

“Ha! I can see his face. He looks about as nervous as you.”

“It’s all these people.”

“You perform in front of five times as many people every night. Besides, I’ll be with you the whole way. Then Phillip will be there at the front, waiting to take your hand. And you’ll take care of each other. For the rest of your lives. That’s how it works.”

“And we’ll always have a place for you to visit.”

“Visit? I thought you wanted me to move in with you. Made me come all this way...although I must say, it was a very smooth ride.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too, Annie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting. Anne and Phillip need their own sequel!


End file.
